


Инициация

by Kelo_Loconte, WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 (magrealism_conspirology)



Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Визуал от M до E [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Salem (TV)
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Crossover, Demon Sex, Dubious Consentacles Теги для ао3: Digital Art, Other, Outdoor Sex, Tentacle Rape, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelo_Loconte/pseuds/Kelo_Loconte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magrealism_conspirology/pseuds/WTF%20Magrealism%20and%20Conspirology%202021
Summary: Чтобы стать ведьмой, нужно отдать себя Дьяволу.
Series: WTF Magrealism and Conspirology 2021 || Визуал от M до E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184426
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Magrealism 2021





	Инициация

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/64/bd/nfL3hl4V_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/3d/26/Cc9CpEoT_o.jpg)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/ff/06/3Xh9KM09_o.jpg)


End file.
